


The Day The Magic came back

by OZZX18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance?, Still unno if it's original but it is it's own world so, comedy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OZZX18/pseuds/OZZX18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A writing prompt that originated from reddit-</p><p>Life is an rpg where everyone finds out their class at age 18. Business owners start as level 1 merchants, police and military as level 1 guards/fighters, ect. When Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi turns 18, it is discovered that he is the  first level 1 wizard in over 1000 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Magic came back

**Author's Note:**

> It may get confusing and have some dumb moments, but this is the world I wanted to give an idea for, so brace yourselves and if you have questions I can answer em.
> 
> Also, will barely update since writing is more of a side thing than a thing I want to pursue.It'll be much better if I want to have fun with this story, most likely.Also, there will be references from some video games, since I couldn't really think of too many original stuff.

~PROLOGUE~  
[Introduction arc 1/?]

"I can't believe it...you're the first one of us to get out of here and FINALLY become a member of 'society'." One of my friends, a short guy with wild hair with a rainbow dye at the tips of his hair said to me.

"I know...it was like yesterday that you were just crying that you were in private schooling..." Another guy, this one being slightly taller than my 5'10 self, with long brown hair going down his back, said to me.

I shot the rainbow spike an annoyed look as I put my book in my backpack. "Come on Jango, aren't you being a little melodramatic?"

"Nah, I'm totally serious...you're gonna be 18 in a couple of days!" he exclaimed, patting me on the back. "That's the day where you finally get your class!"

"You mean the day I become a fighter so I can branch all the way to sword master." I replied, slightly smirking as I shifted in my chair to look at Jango.

"Hey, it's completely randomized...well, not really, genetics play spme part in it, but it's still random." Jango said, shaking his head at me. "What do you think, Pan?"

"Well..." Pan said, his eyes narrowing. "His father was in the military, so it's not completely out of the question, but-"

"But nothing." I chided. "I'm gonna get the fighter class easily!My father was one and I got a lot of my genetics from him, I'm confident that I'll get it!"

"If you say so..." A girl with purple hair and hazel eyes slightly close to me said, laying her head on my shoulder as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how come he's getting all the special head on shoulder treatment?" Jango complained.

"Because he's a gentleman, so he knows how to treat a lady~" she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Aren't you gay, Kyra?" Pan asked.

"Not the point." Kyra said, taking her head off my shoulder. "Point is, Omega deserves a good portion of special attention...I mean, we won't be able to see him for a long time anyway..."

"That's true." Jango muttered.

"Oh come on, I think I can work hard enough to get a break." I said, waving my hand.

"That's some super work there, but don't overdo it...we know you have a tendency to over-exert yourself." Pan said, shooting me a stern look.

"Relax, I won't go too crazy!" I exclaimed.

"Uh-huh..." Pan said, not believing a single word of what I said as I sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about it now anyway...it's time to see the announcements of which sections are gonna have the people to get on national broadcasting!" Jango exclaimed as he pointed at the TV, making all 3 of us look, with the rest of the classroom turning as well.

"Hello Section G-Z-one six four!" The announcer on the TV that came to life said. "We'd like to announce the sections where students will have their respective students turning 18 announced to the whole world!And...one of those sections is yours!As well as section Z-G-six three too, section L-O-ten five four, section..." The announcer continued rattling off 5 or 6 more sections. "And...that will be held in 6 days!" 

My friends cheered and whooped as they slapped me on the back, since my birthday was actually in 6 days as well.

"That is all for now. Study hard, students!And to those getting their classes, we wish you luck." The announcer said before the TV shut off, and as soon as that happened, the whole class, to my surprise, started clapping and joining the cheers with my friends, with comments I could catch here and there.

"Good luck, Omega!"

"We know you'll get the class you want!"

"Don't forget us when you do though!"

...and well, comments like that.I'm gonna be honest, it's kinda embarrassing to have the class cheer for me, but then again, to my...well, remembering the history of this school, I'm one of the first students in a long time to get their class announced to the whole world.

"Yes, yes, I know we are all excited for Mr.Matasurabi here." The teacher, who just walked in, looking disheveled and tired as usual said, smiling softly. "So, as a reward, you can...well, continue doing whatever you were doing.I can't teach today because...I'm sick..."

"We know you were banging the principals secretary, teach!" Jango yelled, making the class laughed as the teacher blushed a hard red.

...It makes me wonder how he still has a job here.Maybe because our sector is poor on funds so we get low-income teachers.

...Wow, that sounds harsh.He's not a bad teacher, but...well, stuff like that during learning time is...why?It doesn't make sense...then again, so does this sector business.

From what they say, sectors are separated by the original founders of the class foundation, so sector G in general, is poorer than other sectors, since our original founder from...1500 years or so ago, was not as rich as the other original 9, so by those terms, there were 10 original founders.

...Man, sectors grew quickly during those years.

"So now what, while teach continues to bang miss secretary?" Jango asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well...I wanted to ask you guys something out of curiosity." I said, making my 3 friends look at me out of curiosity.

"Well...I wanted to know what classes you guys would like to be?I never really talked to you guys about it since we've been going crazy over mine."

"Oh, you know me...I'd love to be a fighgunner." Kyra replied, smirking.

"Oh right, the fighter that can also use guns...don't they specialize in dual gun blades?" I asked.

"Yup!" Kyra said, popping the 'Yup' as she nodded.

"And me...well, I wanna be a master chef!" Jango exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"You wanna do something that requires timing, patience and a good eye and sense...you can't even do one of the things I said!" Kyra exclaimed, staring at him in shock.

"I can!" Jango retorted. "It's just that school is a bore-fest."

I laughed while Kyra facepalmed, shaking her head.

"What about you, Pan?" I asked. "What class do you want to be?"

"Well..." Pan said, before waving his hand at us. "Nah, I...I really don't wanna say."

"Oh come on, we all told each other.How bad can it be?A ballet dancer?A therapist?A gay relationship councilor?" Kyra asked.

"...Gay councilor?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, a councilor that will deal with gay relationships." Kyra said as I went "Ah.' in the fact that I learned that.

"Wouldn't there be a councilor for relationships in general though?" Jango asked.

"No, most of the straight councilors have homophobia." Kyra said.

"Seriously?" I asked, shaking my head in disgust. "I thought that hate was over with."

"Nono, not in hate, but fear." Kyra said.

"...Isn't that the same thing?" I questioned.

"Well, no, hate is just being plain disgusted with their existence.No, the are so scared when they talk they pissed their pants." Kyra explained.

"...Huh?" I said, looking dumbfounded.

"...Uh, Kyra, why do you figure that?" Pan asked, looking concerned.

"...Me and my ex went to one...apparently, the councilor was straight, and he was so freaked out that not only did he piss his pants, but he started crying as well." Kyra said softly, looking down.

"...What the fuck?" Jango asked, dumbfounded. "That's so stupid!"

"It really is." I said, agreeing with Jango.

"...Wait, why are we talking about this?We're wondering what class Pan wants!" Kyra exlcaimed as she shot Pan a dirty look.

"...Fine." Pan huffed, looking down. "...I want to be the first one in 1000 years to get the Wizard class."

All 3 of us went silent as we stared at Pan before I broke the silence.

"...That's it?" I asked.

"Huh?" Pan said, confused.

"Seriously, we thought it was bad, but you want to be the Wizard?" Jango said, looking relieved. "I thought it was something like...bad!"

"But...you guys do know the history of the wizard, right?As well as it's prophecy?"

"Prophecy?" All 3 of us echoed.

"Well...it states that once the wizard returns, all hell on this planet will break loose, from rough translations of it's riddle.Plus, the history for the wizard has not been a pleasant one..." Pan explained. 

"So why do you want to be the wizard if it's gonna cause so much burden on you then?" Kyra asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"...So I can change the wizard's history and make it's outlook good." Pan said quietly.

"...Well, if you do become the wizard, you can count on me for help." I said, smiling.

"Me too!" Kyra exclaimed.

"Heh, don't forget me!Adventuring as a chef will prove useful." Jango also exclaimed, smirking.

"...Thanks." Pan said, smiling.

"Well, enough of this!" Jango exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's focus on what we're gonna do these last days before Omega leaves, alright?"

"Right!" The other two exclaimed, nodding while I softly laughed out of embarrassment.

My last days will be pretty swell.  
\--------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------  
TIME SKIP:6 days later  
Location: National Convention of Classes

6 days pass by, and here I am. The National Convention of Classes...or, well, NCC, which has a much nicer ring to it.

The entrance looked packed as hell too, and that's just worrying.It makes me wonder how I'm gonna get in...

"Oh, waaaAAAatch ou-!" A voice screeched making me turn around before I fell on my ass.

"Yipe!" I yelped as I fell. "Damn...hey, you alright?" 

"Oww...I'm sorry..." The girl whimpered, looking upset as I pulled her up.

As I pulled her up, I took a mental description of what she looked like. Her hair was curly and red, with one part of it being dyed in a blue color, with one other being dyed yellow.A weird combination choice for others, but I got rainbow short spikes as a friend, so this is as normal as combinations get.Her eyes were...interesting. It seemed she had 2 eye colors.One was a bright green, and the other was light purple. Her complexion, was surprisingly tan.I guess she came from Sector L, which was always damn sunny and the students were always outside.

"Um...a-are you Okay...?" she asked, looking concerned, making me confused before my eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just..." I said, turning towards the entrance. "...Wondering how I can get in."

"Oh...isn't there, well, an entrance for soon to be announced classes?" she asked before I looked at her in confusion.

"Is there?" I asked.

"Oh, yes." She said, looking surprised as well. "Didn't your school tell you about this?"

...Well, apparently not.Thanks, jag-off's.I could of saved 5 to 10 minutes of my life.

"So..." I said, resisting the urge to grit my teeth. "Do you...know where the entrance is?"

"Oh yes, follow me!" she said, grabbing hold of my wrist and pulling me towards the side of the NCC.

After a few minutes of walking, we came across a door, with one Buffy dude that had a shirt that said security, while there was a more thinner girl wearing glasses sitting at a table.

"Hm?" The glasses girl said, looking up at us. "Are you here to get your class announced?"

"Yes." I responded, pulling out my ID card.

"Hm...Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi." The girl said as I slightly flinched, her eyes narrowing. "Is Omega your middle name, or...?"

"No, Omega's the name I prefer to go by.My real name may be Dylan, but I prefer to go by Omega." I said.

"I see..." She said, putting a hand on her chin as she scanned my card with a scanner nearby. "Very well, Omega.You may enter." 

"Um...Omega..." the girl who helped me said, tugging my wrist, which reminded me that she was still holding on to it. "Can you wait for me?I don't know anyone else here and you seem to be a nice person..."

...Oh my god...could this be?!No, it couldn't...A ROMANTIC ENCOU--No, it isn't, and whoever thinks it is, shut up. Sure, she's slightly cute, but that's it. I barely know her and I don't feel an attraction to her.

"Um...sure." I replied, her eyes brightening up.

"Ahem...your card?" I said making her eyes widened.

"Oh, right!" she said, taking her hand off my wrist as she pulled a card out of her pockets from her shorts...not short shorts, shorts.Like, something someone would wear for sports.She handed her card to the lady as she looked closely at it.

"...Kara Nightfield." The lady said, as she scanned the card. "You may also go, miss."

"Thank you!" Kara replied, beaming as she turned towards me. "Come on Omega, let's go!" 

I nodded in agreement as we both entered through the side door.As soon as we entered, there was a guy a few meters from us, and from the looks of it, he was waiting.

"Ah, two more people for the class announcements." The man said. "We welcome you!Let's get you to the waiting area where the other rooks are." 

Kara and me both glanced at each other quickly before turning back to the guy and nodding, the guy proceeded to turn around and walked and we followed him.

After following him for a bit, we came across a...slightly fancy door.As he opened it, we both entered the door, and you can imagine my surprise when there was not as many people in this room...unless this isn't the only waiting room, then that makes sense.

There was about 30, 40, maybe even 50 or 60 people in this room and it seemed that they were more or less mixing and mingling.

"Wow...that's a lot of people." Kara said, looking amazed as we walked through the crowd and found a place to sit by, as it did have lots of tables and chairs.

"That's less people in here than I thought there would be." I said.

"In here?" Kara asked, confused.

"Well, considering how huge this planet is and the amount of sectors there are...I figured there would be more people, like, maybe over 100 or so...though I did bet around 400 or so."

"F-four hundred?" Kara said.

"Yeah, because population size is quite the thing." I remarked

"Oh...right." Kara said, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-well...my sector doesn't have a huge population..." Kara said, sounding sad. "So, I feel nervous being around so many people..."

"Oh, you'll be fine." I said. "With large groups, people tend to find people either from their own sector or if you're a social butterfly, you talk to new people."

"Really?" Kara asked, sounding slightly shocked.

"Yup." I said, nodding, patting her shoulder with the intent of reassurance. "Don't worry, it's gonna be alright...plus, you might never see these guys again unless you become a merchant, but that's a different story."

"You seem to know a lot about classes..." Kara said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Is there any reason why?"

"Well, my school drills this knowledge into the students, so it's kind of like common sense to me..." I said, scratching the back of my head to get rid of an itch that I'm starting to feel.

"...H-hey, Omega." Kara said, making me turn to her with a confused expression. "What class do you think you'll get?"

"...Oh, that.Easy, I'm gonna be a fighter class!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"You sound...very confident in that." Kara said slowly.

"Well, I was one of the more athletic students from my school, and I always did have a bit understanding of swordplay." I said. "It makes sense."

"Wait, isn't it randomized?" Kara asked.

"Yes and no." I said. "It's randomized by, let's say you were someone who understands social grace.You could be a worker for the social departments, a relationship councilor or motivational speaker.Those are more possible than lawyer, prosecutor, or maybe even detective."

"Wait, I thought guards could become detectives." Kara said, looking confused.

"Guards become policemen, but they can become something even greater if they chose to pursue greater strengths." I said.

"How come?" Kara asked.

"The idea of adventure, fame, fortune...the list goes on and on." I said, waving my hand.

"I still don't get how it's not randomized as well..." she said slowly as I mentally facepalmed myself.

"Well...if you have a sharp mind, it also raises the possibility of lawyer, prosecutor and detective, as your mind needs to be sharp...but then again, due to the randomization process they give out, it may just give you lawyer if you wanted to be a detective." I explained. "If you were a top athlete, you're odds of becoming a fighter or guard is much higher than a lawyer or merchant." 

"Oh" she said in realization. "...Wait, when you said Guards can become something greater earlier...that's class branching, right?" Kara asked as I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes.Class branching was-is, actually, one of the best achievements our world has achieved.Ironically, appeared around the same time as the mystical Wizard."

"Wizard class..." Kara said, her tone sounding like someone who's about to go deep into thought.

"Yeah, the class that hasn't appeared in about 1000 years." I said. "From what the historians say, a wizard is-well, was now-one of the strongest classes 1000 years ago.They also claim that with enough training, it could wipe out an entire army with just a swish of their staff."

"That would of taken years..." Kara said, looking a bit scared.

"I agree, it would of." I said in agreement before I heard very loud static which quickly died down to an announcer's voice

"Ladies and gentleman, the class announcing will begin soon.Please file out to the main stage right away." The announcer said, as everyone in the current room began to stand up and head to the door.

"Wait, one more question..." Kara said, grabbing my wrist to stop me from heading towards the door. "How...how come there hasn't been a Wizard class in 1000 years?"

"...There are theories, a theory I tend to agree with more as the bloodline for wizards died." I said.

"But...what if it was because there was no need for wizards?" I tilted my head in confusion as I widened my eyes at the fact that we were about to get left behind. 

"We should get going, we might get left behind." I said. "If you want to continue talking about it, be my guest."

"Right..but...I feel like if the wizard class gets announced...it means something big might happen." Kara said, walking with me as we got out of the door.

"Something big?" I echoed. "So you're saying because something big might happen, there will be a wizard?" 

"That's...that's I feel, yes." She said.

"...Huh." I said, putting a hand on my chin. "That..that actually sounds really interesting, as well as plausible."

"Really?" Kara asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah.There's really no evidence that proves any of the theories I read, so any theory that makes sense in a way could possibly be true." I said.

Kara giggled, before giving me a really huge smile. "Thanks for listening to that, even though this is the first time I heard of all of this..."

"No problem." I said, smiling back.

We continued the rest of the way in silence and then we were in a huge area, to where there were a lot more people in the waiting room.

"Alright newbies, sit down and wait for your name to be called!" A man, who seemed to be by the main stage yelled, and everyone hastily sat down on chairs that were neatly lined up in rows.Kara was on my right while someone I didn't know on my left just kept staring at me...kinda creepy, considering his whole appearance screamed dark and creepy...no offense.

"Hm..." He muttered, his voice sounding rough. "You...you're from the G-sector."

"Hm?Me?" I said, pointing at myself as I turned towards him as the people in front of the main stage kept going on with their speech that they started.

"Yes..." He said, almost purring which sent goosebumps down my back. "I overheard your conversation with the young lady next to you...I must say, you are quite knowledgeable despite being from the G-sector...is it because your sector has connections to one of the higher ups?"

"That's what rumors say." I said as he cackled softly.

"I figured as much..." he said, his grin speaking levels of how insane he is...it's like a psycho grin.Feeling a bit scared, I just turned away.

"And now...announcing the first candidate to get their class...Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi!" Wow, my name got called quickly...guess that's better than being middle last or last.I stood up and headed over to the main stage, attempting to calm my nerves as I entered the main stage.

Cheers came loudly, with claps and whistles as I got on the stage. I just gave a small, yet nervous smile as I waved to the audience as I walked to the announcer.

"So, are you ready, Mr.Matasurabi?" The announcer asked me.I nodded in confirmation as he puts on a silly grin. "Well, ready or not, the scanner is to your right!" I looked right and saw a pod like capsule(Think of the first halo shield generator and that's what it more or less looked like.) there, with a bunch of people sitting on really high podiums...it's like a judge's seat. I walked slowly to it, feeling my nerves go crazy as I got closer.

"Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi!" The man on the podium in front of me said as I neared the capsule. "Enter the capsule, and proceed to learn of your class fate..."

I nodded, feeling my nerves skyrocket with how nervous I was as I entered the capsule and turned around to face the audience.

"OK...scanning process, begin!" The man who said my name earlier roared, and the capsule suddenly came to life.

The pod grew green as it began to spin around me, starting slow but slowly became faster and faster, with the color getting brighter and brighter.

This is it...my class!I thought.

All of sudden it stopped...and by stopped, I mean it dead stopped.My confusion though, quickly turned to fear as I felt light headed, with my vision turning completely white.

When the vision cleared, my breath couldn't have been cut shorter than it could have.What I saw was a volcanic like area, with so many bodies around me..yet, I saw 3 people in front of me, and what they seemed to be facing...was a dragon of some sorts.I can't believe what I'm seeing right now, but...here it is.

One of them turned around, and I couldn't make clear of the colors because everything was a black and white, with this...purple fissure in my vision.

"Omega!" Her voice called out to me, though it sounded like she was a distance away. "We have to take it down!"

"What...?" I said, my voice doing the same thing as her's.

"It'll be alright." Another person turned around, and he just stared at me, emotionless. "You can do this, after all..."

My vision suddenly started to turn white again, but not before I heard his last words.

"Not only are you the final hope for the world...you are the wizard."

my vision suddenly returned to normal as time resumed on real life.The pod starting to slow down.

"And there we have it, the first scans are done!" The announcer said as the audience cheered wildly, claps and whistles being heard yet again.I stepped out of the pod, my legs shaking and my hands feel clammy, with sweat dripping down my face.

"Hey, are you alright?" The announcer asked, looking at me with concern.

"I...I don't know..."I replied, my voice going soft.

"...Well, you don't seem too bad, so tell me, what class did you think you got?" The announcer asked.

"Fi...fighter." I croaked, not even believing that myself.

"You don't seem too convinced...why's that?" The announcer asked, raising one of his eyebrows at me.

"Um...I..guess that's because-" I was cut off the roar of the man on the podium.

"Silence!The results shall be put up shortly!" he roared as I turned around to look at the big board above them.It came to life, showing my school ID picture, with my name, and as well as class, which was blank.

"Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi..." The man said. "You're class is..."

I looked at the board, and suddenly there was a word next to class...and I couldn't have felt more despair than in that moment.For a visual reference...here's what it looked like.

Name:Dylan 'Omega' Matasurabi

Class:Wizard.

That...that can't be possible.The generator did something wrong.It malfunctioned!It...it can't be right...right...?

"...Impossible." The man said, sounding stunned. "For the first time in 1000 years, we get a wizard?"

"...Wow...that is SENSATIONAL!" The announcer roared, excitement clear in his tone. "How do you feel about being the first wizard in 1000 years?!"

"That...that's impossible..." I said, not recognizing my own voice for a second.

"I get it, it is very hard to believe we get a wizard for 1000 years, but--"

"But NOTHING!" The man on the podium roared, a slamming noise coming after he screamed. "Take this young man to one of the more secluded rooms!"

I didn't have a reaction to all this as some guards appeared and dragged me away off stage.There was no reason to struggle and go through all the drama.Let them take me to the secluded rooms.A bit later, they finally did.

I silently sat on the chair in the room they gave me, rubbing my hands thoroughly, my mind reeling from what just happened.The door opened again and I looked up to see the man of the podium.

"Greetings, Mr.Matasurabi." He said, bowing slightly while using a tone of respect.

"Um...please. call me Omega." I said, feeling awkward that an older guy bowed at me.

"As you wish, Omega." He said, as he took the seat across from me, propping his elbows on the table ans clasping his hands. "So, how do you feel being the first Wizard in 1000 years, since you finally got the chance to calm down."

"...Well...unreal, I guess." I replied slowly as I looked at my hand. "To know I can use magic..."

"Indeed." He said, nodding. "You seem to know of it's history, despite being from a lower sector."

"Yeah..." I said, not really sure of what I CAN say.

It's honestly too unreal.The fact that I'm the Wizard.The power to use all the elements.To strengthen my allies and weaken my enemies.To control time....wait...time...time....time....oh no.Please tell me that's the one fact I screwed up...!

"Wait...from what history says, there's wizards that can gain the ability to see into the future, right..?!" I exclaimed, standing upright quickly.

"Yes.It was a rare skill, but Wizards can gain the power to see into the future at random." He said and I suddenly dropped to my knees.

"Then...then..." I spluttered, my head feeling like it's about to explode from the realization of what's gonna happen in the future.

"Young man...what did you see?" he asked.

"...I...I saw a lava like area without the lava.Everything was cracked and it felt hot...there were dead bodies everywhere, and...in front of me were 3 people, and...and...a drag..on..." I said, my horror rising with each word I said.

"A dragon?!What did it look like?" The man from the podium also began to stand upright, worry clear in his tone.

"It...It was huge...I couldn't get the colors since everything was obscured in black and white...but...it had a huge scar on it's chest.Almost like the greek letter chi, but more crooked." I explained, and his eyes widened.

"No...the prophecy was right after all...!?" He exclaimed.

"Prophecy?" I asked, confused for a second before remembering Pan's words from 6 days ago. "Wait, hold up, there has to be more to this!"

"Now is not the time to explain everything." He said, heading back to the door quickly and began to open it. "We must get you the--Ugh!"

"Sir?!" I exclaimed as he suddenly stopped stood still and fell on his back slowly.

"Yeesh....what a hard head." A familiar female voice said, and I felt my chest rising in fear again.

"You..." I said, knowing who she was.

"Me." She replied as she stepped into the room, over the unconscious body so I can get clear look at her.

She was slightly shorter than me by about an inch or 2...or 3.Her short blue hair complimented the unique style of her purple eyes.

"So, you're the person destined to bring the world to salvation...or destroy it." She said, looking up and down at me. "I'll be honest...I would say you don't look like the hero type, considering you're messy black hair and...weird orange eyes."

"Says the one with purple eyes." I retorted.

"Would say..but I will say you might just fit the description of a good guy." She said, nodding in approval.

I gave her a weird look before she rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway, not the point right now.We need to get you out of here."

"Where can I go...?" I replied. "There's no where for me to hide in the world."

"I wouldn't be sure about that." She said, starting to grin. "There's one place that will do very nicely..."

"And that is?" I said, feeling suspicious. 

"Have you heard of the...city of death?" She asked me and I felt my blood run cold.

"...Are you out of your FUCKING mind?!" I exclaimed. "Sephtis?You want me to got to SEPHTIS?!"

"Woah, woah, relax!The rep is overestimated." She said, holding her hands up in a motion that said calm down. "There's only 4 really bad areas you need to worry about.Other than that, it's not a bad town."

"...But...how am I gonna learn magic?" I asked.

"I know someone who can hunt down things that are hard to find, so in your case, magic scrolls." She said. "You'll be fine...trust me on this."

"...Why did you...?" I asked before her grin vanished.

"We need your help." She said.

"...What help?" I asked, my nerves slowly starting to get calm again.

"...We're going to overthrow the government of this world." She said solemnly, making my getting close to calm nerves to go berserk again.

"Oh great, I'm working with the REBELLION now." I said, gritting my teeth. "This is so damn peachy!"

"For good reason!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot. "The government has been a dictatorship for too long!"

"OK, listen, they're not as bad you say they are-" My reasoning got cut off by her yelling voice.

"Not as bad as they think they are?!Have they ever came down to your sector?!" She yelled, which made me stop and think.

No...they never have came down.I guess it's because we were doing a good job with what needed to be done.I shook my head at her and she huffed.

"Listen, I know what they are...they're planning something huge." 

"What plan?" I asked.

"A mind control plan...all they needed was one crucial componoent...a Wizard." She said.

"...What?" I asked, baffled.

"Here's some proof." She said, ruffling through her bag and pulling out a file and handing it to me.I opened the file and began to browse through it.My eyes couldn't have gone any wider than they could of with the more I read, and I couldn't have felt more scared and angry at that moment too.

"...Will you help us?" She asked, and I looked up to her, my chest burning with determination as I nodded.

"Great!" She said, smiling. "I got a teleport stone right here...let's be on our way to the city of 'death', hm?~"

"Right..." I said slowly, as I walked to her side and she grabbed my hand.

"Alrighty...To Vasistha!" She yelled and suddenly my vision went white.My vision began to clear up and from a city where I expected to look like a dark murky city with shady looking strangers in alleys..it looked nothing like that.In fact...it looked like a high class city, with tall buildings, fancy sidewalks and other fancy stuff.

All I had to say for this was... "Woah."

"Welcome to the lovely city of 'death', which is just a bad rumor, honestly.The true name is Vasistha.This is the city of Vasistha." she said, smiling.

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and ya'll got any questions, shoot em down to me!  
> And point out any mistakes made in if you see them, odds are I might of missed them.


End file.
